A Pegasus's love
by mumboman123
Summary: When a mysteriously injured Pegasus is found and cannot be healed by medical procedures, it's up to Fluttershy to nurse him back to health. At the same time, She and him grow a strong love interest for each other, and are unaware of an evil force plotting to overthrow Princess Celestia. Rated T for blood, language and themes.
1. Reckoning

Chapter 1: Reckoning

Far away from Equestria, there is a mountain range where parts of ancient Equestria laid. Long ago, the rulers of Equestria were dragons, and the dragons were overthrown from their tyrannical throne, and were replaced by a democracy, of which Equestria is now. The dragons were sent to the mountain range, and were enraged by this, pledging to return one day in the future.

The last three dragons living there, are three dragon-pegasi hybrids, who are decendants of the king and queen.

The first one being Dragonair, the green dragon of the air, who was the eldest and wisest of the three. He parented his two younger brothers, both who were a handful, and taught and trained them everything he knew.

The second, Dragonflare, was the middle child, and the powerful one out of the three, he controlled the element of fire, and is known to be self-centered and prideful. His red body protects him from other flames by absorbing them to strengthen him.

The last dragon is Dragonice, the youngest and most violent out of the three. He wishes to fulfil the wish of his ancestors to return to the throne where the dragons belong. He is known to be tyrannical and cold hearted.

One night, as Dragonair was chewing on a dead mountain goat, Dragonice and Dragonflare approached him with a proposition.

"Brother," Dragonice started, "I believe that the time is right that we finally take back the throne of Equestria."

Dragonair looked at him cautiously, "How do you suppose we do that?"

"Why, doing what you taught us!", Dragonflare continued, " You've taught us everything about our elemental powers, and I can say that we are old enough to be able to take care of Equestria ourselves."

Dragonair pondered for a minute, "I think you're right, we have been together a long time, and our family has never been fully prepared like how we usually are, so I think we should get ready, because tonight, our country will be returned to its proper order."

The three dragons cheered as they got ready to attack Celestia's castle. They spred out their wings, ran out of the cave, and took off into the starry night.

About an hour later at the castle, two guards at the first hallway were standing guard at a door. It took them a few seconds to realize there was screaming to be heard from outside at the main gate.

As one guard opened the door outside, he saw corpses of other guards scattered around the ground, blood puddles everywhere. The guard was in pure shock at what he saw, he turned around to find the other guard was missing.

As the guard slowly crept through the hallway, halfway through he felt his body burn from the cold, as he froze silently.

Princess Celestia was in bed, listening to what was happening through the hallways. She was calm, but scared from what was to be coming through the door.

As the doors blew opened from a gust of wind, Princess Celestia jumped right out of her bed. "Stay back!" she said, as two silhouettes grabbed her and held her to the ground. A red fiery figure loomed closer to her.

"What do you want, who are you?!" she demanded. A roar broke the silence in the room.

"Princess Celestia, we are the three descendants of the dragon rulers of Equestria, and we are her to take back our throne!" the fiery figure declared.

Celestia gasped as she heard what he said, "Impossible! YOU'RE the descendants of those tyrannical dragons!? No. I won't hand over my kingdom to you. NEVER!" The figure was about to crush her when suddenely she bucked him back at the wall and broke free from the figures' grasp.

The icy figure charged at her while she evaded. He then froze her in place to the floor so she couldn't move. The gusty figure charged at full speed towards her while forming a wind attack from his mouth. Suddenly, Celestia melted the ice, ducked down, and heard a "THUD" to her head.

The two watching figures were in shock as to what they saw. "NOOO!"

Celestia looked up at her horn to see it was covered in blood, she had impaled the gusty figure in the chest. She, too, was shocked, as she got up and removed her horn from his chest. The two figures were grieving and crying at the sight of their deceased older sibling.

Celestia looked at them, "I'm sorry for what I have done, I can see he was a lot to you, but you must leave now, or face trial."

The fiery figure blew up with physical and emotional eruption "YOU ARE DEAD!" he shouted as he charged at her.

Celestia ducked down and struck his leg, causing him to srceam in agony. As he limped away, his younger brother commanded him to retreat. They flew up into the sky and Celestia watched them go.

As soon as they were far away from the castle, the icy dragon flew his brother into the ground. "You blew it! You wrecked our plans, you attacked too soon, and you KILLED OUR BROTHER! And now look at you, you're a weak pile of ashes, waiting to be watered down."

The fiery dragon looked up at him fiercly, " I did NOTHING."

The icy dragon bit down hard on his brothers wing and threw him far away. "You are no longer my brother, you are my enemy." He said to himself as he flew off into the night.

The original "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" characters are owned by Lauren Faust.


	2. A Different Breed

Chapter 2: A Different Breed

Applejack was working hard on the farm, as she was pulling wagons full of apples and putting them in the barn. As she got down to the last two, she started to pull one to the barn, but noticed this cart was heavier than usual.

"Darn, looks as if I've been slackin' off lately."

As she kept heading towards the barn, she dropped the cart and lost patience, "Alright, somethin' ain't right here, what the heck's makin' this thing so heavy."

She looked down and dug around in the cart to find a hoof in the cart. She angely pulled it out as she revealed a red Pegasus in that was sleeping in the cart.

"Hey, what the hell are you doin' sleeping in my cart?"

The Pegasus woke up as he struggled to get up, his scaly wing was completely disjointed and broken, and his left leg was impaled. "O-oh! Uh, H-HEY! MCINTOSH! C'MON DOWN HERE, I NEED HELP!" Applejack shouted as he put the Pegasus on her back.

"Hey buddy, can you hear me?"

No response.

McIntosh came rushing up to his sister as he saw what was on his back. "He's in real bad shape, we gotta get him to the doctor now!" She said as they both nodded and ran off to get help.

About an hour later, the Pegasus woke up to find 5 people crowding him at once.

"G-g-GET AWAY!" he shouted as they all backed up. "W-where am I?" he panted softly.

The purple unicorn of the group spoke up, "You're in the hospital, you're lucky to be alive, Applejack and McIntosh over here found you in one of their apple carts bleeding out."

"Eeyup." McIntosh added.

The doctor started to explain, "Well, your wing was badly damaged, but we put a cast on that, but the mane problem is your leg, I've never seen anything that would puncture that good size of a hole in you. We bandaged it up, but you're going to have to find a nice place to stay to let it heal, because we can't really do anything for what we don't know. Now, do you know what exactly attacked you?"

The Pegasus shivered at the memory of what happened last night, he decided to lay low for a while until he could get back to sieging the castle again, "It was too dark to see… I-I think I was attacked by a monster…"

The doctor started to think. "Hmm... I just wanted to ask one last thing before you go, I've never seen your kind before, so what exactly are you?"

The blue Pegasus spoke up, "What do you mean? I was thinking he's like any other Pegasus. What do you mean by 'your kind'?"

The red Pegasus spoke up, "Well, I'm a dragon Pegasus."

Everyone jumped in the room. "Dragon!?"

"But the only dragon Pegasus I've seen are in Equestrian mythology! I can't believe that there are more!" the doctor exclaimed. "But that's beside the point, the problem is where are you going to stay?"

Just then, the blue Pegasus got an idea, "He can stay at Fluttershy's! She won't mind at all! She's very caring and would love the idea, in fact I'll go tell her now!" she said as a rainbow shot from her tail out the door.

"Well, that doesn't seem too bad, Fluttershy is very warm towards the injured, so I guess it's a good idea," said Applejack.

"Then it's settled. Thank you for your time, and I hope you heal quickly" the doctor said as he left the room.

After checking out of the hospital, the purple unicorn spoke up, "By the way, I never caught your name, so may I ask what it is?"

The red Pegasus looked up and smiled. "My name's Dragonflare."

The purple unicorn smiled back, "Nice name, my name is Twilight Sparkle."

The original "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" characters are owned by Lauren Faust.


	3. Boy meets Beauty

Chapter 3: Boy meets Beauty

Twilight and Dragonflare started to walk over to a small little cottage near Everfree forest. It was covered with birdhouses and leaves, and animals were everywhere around it.

The sight of seeing a bear snuggling with a rabbit surprised Dragonflare, "My, it looks like she quite talented with animals." Twilight nodded, "Yes, she's known to be very gentle towards anybody, she can be a bit excessively shy, but she's a good friend."

As they crossed the bridge leading to her front door, Twilight stepped up in front of him to knock the door. A very quiet, famine voice, "O-Oh coming!", then, a masculine voice, "Oh it's fine my dear, I'll get it."

Opening the door was Draconequus, smiling down at a glaring Twilight. He then took a look at Dragonflare and gave a very confused face toward him.

"Oh my, I haven't seen any type of Pegasus like you before in a long time! My, if I'm not correct, you look like one of those three dragons that live in those mountain ranges I used to go to when I got bored" the Draconequus said as he walked outside, saying goodbye to the feminine voice inside. Dragonflare was a bit scared that he was almost recognized.

"Goodbye, Discord!" the voice said as she emerged from the inside of the house. She said hello to Twilight then introduced herself to Dragonflame.

Dragonflame just stood there, looking at the yellow Pegasus right in front of him, he was blushing all over his face, and it took him five seconds to respond to her.

"Ummm…M-My n-names Dragonflare." He said as he continued to be infatuated with her. She looked confused as he just stood there, "Would you like to come in?" she said, as he finally snapped out of it, "Oh, yeah, thank you."

As Twilight explained to Fluttershy what the doctor said, Fluttershy told Dragonflare to make himself at home and settle in. As he was about to lie down, a small bunny blocked him from sitting down.

"Oh, alright, fine I won't be sitting here then." He said as he walked away to sit down at the neighboring chair, the bunny continued to block him from sitting down.

"Geez, what's your problem, rabbit?" he said as he heard Fluttershy come in the living room after saying goodbye to Twilight. "Oh…I'm sorry," she said to him as she picked the bunny.

"Angel, be nice to our guest! He's going to be here for a while…so…um…" Angel jumped out of her hands before she could finish her sentence. She flew up to Dragonflare, "Please excuse Angel, he's not very warm to new people."

Dragonflare couldn't stop starring at her, he was completely hypnotized by her beauty. He tried not to stare but he couldn't stop. "So, um, do you want anything to drink, Dragonflare? You look like your burning." She offered.

She then put her hoof on his forehead before he could say anything. Just the touch of her was so relaxing to him. "Uh I'm fine, but thank you." He said as he quickly looked down at her thighs.

Suddenly, a clock went off in her house, as she looked at it and turned back to him. "Um…I'll be back, I need to do something quickly, so, uh, make yourself comfortable." She said with a smile.

Even the smile meant a lot to him. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he wanted to feel more of it, so instead of waiting, he slowly and quietly followed her outside.

When he creaked open the door, he saw her with a green sweater on, and two basket of food with her. As he saw her getting farther and farther away, he limbed closer to her.

After about 2 minutes of following her, she stopped in front of a field. As Dragonflare closely watched her, he heart skipped a beat again as he was examining her. Then, he started to notice that more and more animals started to surround her, as she was giving them food and cuddling with them.

At that point and time, Dragonflare put the pieces together about what felt towards Fluttershy, "I…I've been taught this before, about if a man and a woman love each other… but the thing is… would she feel this about me?"

He paused for a second as Fluttershy was packing up, as she kissed one of the rabbits goodbye. He smiled the most flustered smile he ever made, "I…think I'm in love."

Just then, he was about to turn around to hide from her, when he tripped on a rock and fell down. Flluttershy jumped up and squealed as she didn't know who was there.

"Fluttershy…don't worry it's me" He said as he was getting up.

She then rushed over to him as fast as she could. "Are you okay?" he got up and smiled, "Oh yeah I'm fine, nothing wrong."

She looked confusedly, "Why did you follow me all the way over to the grotto?"

Dragonflare kept smiling, "I wanted to see what you were doing, and I have to say, Fluttershy, you are so amazing with animals. You're like one of the princesses I heard about in the stories my brother read me! The way you care for them it's…well…unreal to me."

Fluttershy blushed, "Thank you, but I'm sure you could have done the same with them…" she said as she smiled playfully.

Dragonflare looked down at the ground. "Well, I'm actually not sure if I could, I haven't been really taught that much about that stuff…I don't mean to be saddening, but I've kinda had a bad life."

Fluttershy looked at him, "How come?" he continued, "Well for starters, I never really met my mom or dad, I was raised by my brother, and the other night, my brother was killed by this monster, and my other brother blamed me for it, so he beat me up for it."

Fluttershy gave a sad face, "Aww, it's alright, at least you have some new friends you made today, like me." He looked up at her with a very surprised but happy face, "Y-you're…you'd be my friend?"

Fluttershy gave him a hug, which made Dragonflare become redder than he was. "Of course I'm your friend…and I always will be…" Dragonflare, still blushing, had one single tear showing up from his eye. "Th-Thank you, Fluttershy."

As the two walked home, they started to get ready for bed. When Dragonflare got settled in his bed, he saw Fluttershy come in to say goodnight to him.

"Hey, Fluttershy?" He started as she turned around, "Thanks for talking to me today, it made me feel a lot better, and thank you for all of the hospitality you've given me, if you want me to help you with anything, just ask."

Fluttershy blushed, "It's my pleasure, and sure thing, I could teach you how to be gentle with animals…If you want to…Well, goodnight, Dragonflare." She said smiling as she turned the lights off. Dragonflare took a spare pillow rom his bed and hugged it, pretending it was Fluttershy. "Goodnight…Fluttershy…"

The original "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" characters are all owned by Lauren Faust.


	4. I Think You're Beautiful

Chapter 4: I Think You're Beautiful

As Dragonflare was waking up to a beautiful morning, he was quickly reminded that he was in the house of his beautiful Fluttershy, as he was wondering what to expect from today, he thought that today was a good day to spend some time bonding with her…

"Hi!"

Dragonflare jumped out of his bed as he saw a small, green and purple dragon, "Wow! I can't believe it, you're a real dragon Pegasus! Where did you come from? Why are you here? Are there other dragons like you?"

Dragonflare glared down at him, "First off, who are you?" he said.

The dragon jumped up as he was realizing his rudeness, "Oh yeah, my name is Spike! What's yours?"

Dragonflare adjusted himself off the bed, "My name is Dragonflare, and if you may or may not know, Spike, I was found injured on the farm, so I was brought here so that I could rest up."

Spike looked at him for a second, "Are there more of you?" he continued.

Dragonflare looked down in despair, "I had two brothers, one was killed…by a monster…the other one vanished."

Spike comforted him, "Oh I'm sorry to hear about that," just then he heard a voice that belonged to Twilight Sparkle, "Come on, Spike! We have to go now!"

Disappointed, Spike started to exit, "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later then, it was nice meeting you, Dragonflare!" he said as he hurried out.

Dragonflare walked outside to smell the smell of a very big breakfast. He walked around the corner to see Fluttershy setting the table, "Oh…um, good morning, Dragonflare!" She said as she sat down.

Dragonflare looked embarrassed, "Oh, you didn't have to do this." He said.

Fluttershy sat him down, "Please, I insist. I hope you like it, I never cooked for anyone before…"

As Dragonflare bit into a piece of pancake, he started to crave more, as he thought this was the best thing he's ever eaten before. He soon went on to eat more stuff, such as bacon and eggs, and liked them as well. Of course, he's never had them before, but he thought they were like ambrosia.

As he wiped his mouth, he started to clean his plates, "Man, I'm stuffed." Fluttershy continued, "Me too."

"Fluttershy, that was delicious! I've never had anything like that before!" Fluttershy blushed as she started to get ready to feed her animals. "Umm…Thank you very much! I'm very glad to hear you liked it. I hope the animals like the stuff I made them, too."

Dragonflare went on, "Fluttershy, you can satisfy anyone and anything. You're truly amazing, and I'm sure they will love it." Fluttershy got more flustered as she started to walk off with him, "Aww, thank you Dragonflare!"

Dragonflare and Fluttershy spent the whole day together. They fed the chickens, groomed the animals, fed them, and after a long day decided to have a picnic together. As the sun started to set, walked off to a little prairie and settled down to eat.

"Well, Dragonflare, you were very good with the animals today! Thank you for helping me out. I wish there were more ponies like you out there." Dragonflare swallowed as he bent down to get more food.

"Hey, it's the least I could do. You've cared for me so much ever since I met you, you've been extremely generous, and I'd do more if I could. In fact, you might be the closest friend I have."

Fluttershy looked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Dragonflare tried to explain, "Well, you're very smart, you're kind, you're courageous, you're beautiful, you're-"

Dragonflare covered his mouth as Fluttershy gave a blushing surprised look, "Um…W-what did y-you say? Th-the last thing y-you said." Dragonflare tensed up because he couldn't lie to her.

"You're beautiful, Fluttershy." He said as he took a sigh of relief. Fluttershy scooted closer to him, as his heart started to beat wildly.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful" she said as she was smiling and blushing more than ever.

As Dragonflare was eye to eye with Fluttershy's dreamy eyes, he started to continue, "Yes, I think you're very beautiful, I also think you're cute, you're pretty, and extremely attractive." He said as he too was flustered and smiling.

"Awww, I didn't know you felt that about me…that really means a lot to me." She said as she starred more into his eyes.

About five more seconds later they noticed that it was getting dark, so they decided to pack up and head home. As soon as they got home, Dragonflare started to settle in for bed. He drank a glass of water and laid down in the cozy bed Flutteryshy made him.

Fluttershy walked in his room, "Good night, Dragonflare…" as she then blew him a kiss for the door.

Dragonflare started to get butterflies in his stomach. What if he ruined their relationship? What if she likes him back? What if she was going to neglect him for it? What if she was going to tell anyone? All of these questions started to make him exhausted, as he turned over to fall asleep.

At around 11:00 in the morning, Dragonflare heard a creak in his room, followed by hoovesteps. He then turned around to see Fluttershy with a lantern.

"Oh…Did I wake you, I'm sorry…I won't bother you…" before she could turn around he spoke up, "No no, you're completely fine, what's wrong?"

Fluttershy looked at him with bedroom eyes. "Well, I got kind of cold, and…um… I couldn't fall asleep, so if you don't mind, could I sleep with you?"

Dragonflare's eyes went wide open, his heart went as fast as a race horse, and he got flustered. "Oh…Uh sure hope in…"

Fluttershy then scooted next to him as he was becoming warmer and warmer. After a few seconds, he got used to it, until Fluttershy wrapped her arms around him, surrounded her legs over his, and nestled her head into his mane.

Fluttershy spoke quietly, "Mmm…you're so warm and cuddely." She said as Dragonflare's boner was getting bigger and bigger. He then just started to relax as he then turned around and hugged Fluttershy closer to him.

"Good night, Fluttershy…" he said quietly.

"Good night, Dragonflare…" she said quietly.

The original "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" characters are all owned by Lauren Faust.


	5. One and All

Chapter 5: One and All

Rarity was putting the finishing touches on one of her latest, finest dresses. She was going to wear it at a ball one night so that she may attract some drooling boys at the sight of her.

"Ah, it's PERFECT! I can see it now, everypony will be admiring my beautiful dress, no, everypony will be admiring ME!"

She then put the dress in one of her fancy closets. When she went to go back to work, she started to notice something, it was getting very cold. So cold she could actually see her breath.

"Oh dear, I must have been having a hot flash earlier, because now it's freezing in here" she said as she went over to turn the air conditioning down. But it occurred to her that the air conditioner was set to 79 degrees.

"My word, that's odd. Maybe I should go contact the repair man down the street." She said as she put on her nicest sweater and walked out of the shop.

Suddenly, she noticed it was colder outside. The clouds were completely black and everypony was looking up into the skies.

"Oh that Rainbow Dash! Why the hell is she doing this at this time of-" she stopped talking as she looked up to see a rather larger than normal Pegasus flying toward Everfree forest. Rarity then ran to Fluttershy's cottage as soon as she could.

Meanwhile, as Celestia's castle, Princess Twilight Sparkle was heading toward the window to see what was outside. As Princess Celestia and Luna walked over to her, they saw the biggest snow cloud that was ever seen by anypony.

"What is up with this weather? I don't get it. I need to see whats going on, maybe it has something to do with Dragonflare!" she ran as Celestia thought about what she said. "Dragonflare?"

Back at Fluttershy's cottage, Dragonflare and Fluttershy were cuddled up together in bed. The birds and squirrels started to watch them together, as they thought they looked cute together.

As they both woke up at the same time, they smiled and said good morning to each other.

"Do you want to get up now?" Dragonflare said with a sleepy tone of voice. "No, I'm comfortable here, maybe in an hour or so." She said as they both closed their eyes and hugged each other tightly.

Suddenly, a loud sonic boom was heard from outside of the cottage, Fluttershy jumped up, as Dragonflare went in front to defend her. "Wh-wh-what was th-that?!" she said reluctantly as they both ran outside.

To Dragonflares surprise, he saw four of the mane six greet him outside. "Dragonflare! Fluttershy! Are you two alright?" they both nodded as Dragonflare asked what that loud noise was.

"Why is it so cold out here?" Fluttershy asked.

Just then, to Dragonflare's horror, he saw a giant Pegasus charge from up in the sky, as he landed infront of them all.

"Hahahaha! Well, well, well, I thought I smelt something pathetic around here!" the figure spoke.

"Dragonice! What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't you're brother anymore!" Dragonflare said. The five manes looked at him simultaneously, "Brother?!"

Dragonice looked different than before, his blue mane and tail was now made up of icicles. His red pupils were now dragon pupils, he had claws coming out of his hooves, and fangs coming from his mouth. The strangest part was he was now 4 times taller than he was before.

Dragonice laughed, "Yes, he WAS my brother, until he killed our eldest brother while failing to assassinate Celestia."

The mane five looked at him with shocked faces, "WHAT!?"

Dragonice, still laughing, threw a mortally damage Pegasus on the ground. "Here, take her, she tried to get in my way while I was changing the weather."

The mane five rushed over to the Pegasus. "RAINBOW DASH!"

Dragonice continued his malice, "Well, in exchange for that, I'll be taking the one you love, Dragonflare!" He exclaimed as he took a deep breath and shot it at Fluttershy.

Screaming and struggling, Fluttershy was then turned into an ice block. Dragonice picked up the frozen Pegasus as he started to end his speech, "Well then, THIS little one will be watching me slowly cut up and rape Celestia, while I shall become Prince of Equestria!" he finished as he took off.

The four remaining manes were crying for the hurt Rainbow Dash and the lost Fluttershy. Dragonflare was standing there, emotionally tore up from the sight of his loved one being taken away from him again.

After a few seconds of grieving, Twilight ran up to Dragonflare, and bashed him to the ground. "I thought I trusted you! You just hurt one of our friends and froze another one! And you're brother tells us that you tried to kill Celestia? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Dragonflare got up. His corneas were getting smaller and smaller. "I'll tell you what I have to say for myself, I was once an evil selfish tyrant, ready to take over Equestria, but then I met Fluttershy, and she opened my eyes for me. She was kind, caring, courageous, and beautiful, and I love her very much. She taught me that Friendship between others is stronger than any other king or queen. She was my closest friend, no, she was my closest EVERYTHING, AND I WILL NOT LOSE HER TO MY DUMBASS BROTHER!"

Dragonflare started to get taller and redder, his pupils shrank and his mane and tail started to catch fire. He started to get more buff, and he grew claws and fangs on his body. He looked up into the sky and flew up as fast as he could.

Dragonflare caught up to his brother, as he took a hold of his neck and choked him. He took Fluttershy and melted her with heat, put her somewhere safe and rammed his brother into the ground.

He proceeded to blow fire from his mouth in the hole his brother was in, but his brother flew up and punched him in the mouth. Fluttershy looked up to see the two facing each other in the sky, one on a side of stormy dark clouds, and one with volcanic ash mixed with sunlight.

"One will rule them brother, one will enslave all." Dragonice said.

"One and all." Dragonflare declared.

The original "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" characters are all owned by Lauren Faust.


	6. Long Live the King

Chapter 6: Long Live the King, Dragonflare Vs. Dragonice

Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Shining Armor were watching outside, at what was the fierce fight between the two banished dragons.

Cadance spoke up, "What should we do? These two could be heading towards the castle, they'll murder hundreds if they keep edging toward Ponyville!" This caused a huge discussion between everyone. However, Princess Celestia was wondering how Twilight could have managed to have met one of the dragons.

(If Twilight knew him, does that mean he was deceiving her, or has he changed?) she thought. Celestia silenced everyone, "Take me down there, I want to see this myself."

Everyone looked at her astonished, "Sister, I don't think you're thinking straight. You should stay here and let the-" Celestia interrupted her, "No, I'm going down there. Prepare my carriage." She said.

Meanwhile up in the sky, the two dragons were still going at it. Dragonflare clawed and growled at his brother, Dragonice took his body and snapped it with his knee. Dragonflare took ahold of Dragonice's frozen mane and threw his head against his leg.

Dragonice roared in pain as he saw a burn mark on his permafrost skin. He then took brothers tail and swung it around, faster and faster he went on until he let go and let his brother crash into a hill. Getting up, Dragonflare clashed with his charging brother. The two locked each other's grip on each ones shoulder. Dragonice threw his head back and then forward, as he returned his brother to the ground.

Dragonice flew into the sky and blew a gigantic breath into the storm clouds. He then flew around them to create a huge storm cloud. Flying on top of it, he pounded the storm cloud with his hooves, shooting icicles from the clouds. Dragonflare got up and started running from the mass array of icicles leaning closer to him.

Dragonflare then took off for flight as he decided to trap his brother. Dragonice, confused, flew up to find his brother. He turned around to counter Dragonflares fiery breath with an icy frost. The two were looked in this position, their attacks getting bigger and bigger. Soon a light started to emerge from the middle as the attack blew them back, blowing Dragonice higher into the sky and Dragonflare crashing to the ground.

Dragonflare struggled to get up, as Dragonice flew down, extending his icicle tail and aiming it at Dragonflare. "I'm going to enjoy seeing you out of my way." He said with an evil smile as was about to attack.

Suddenly, Fluttershy jumped on Dragonice, and started to pound on Dragonice. Dragonice was yelling and flailing to get her off, but as soon as he got her off, she tackled him to the ground, bringing more damage to his skin shield. "Don't you DARE hurt him! Don't you DARE!"

Dragonice punched Fluttershy out of the way, making Dragonflare enraged, "NO!...Fluttershy…" he yelled as he tried to get up, but passed out from exhaustion.

Dragonflare couldn't see a thing, for all he knew, he was still in ponyville. All Dragonflare could see was pitch black, he wandered around in this room which had no end. Suddenly, he saw a familiar figure, watching him get closer and closer to him.

"Dragonair?" Dragonflare said confusedly.

Dragonair nodded, "You've done well Dragonflare. I see you have corrected your mistakes, unlike me and our brother." Dragonflare was more confused, "Am I…dead?" Dragonair went on.

"No, but you've tapped in with your memory of me, and I can now communicate with you through the spiritual world. I would like to say that you are wiser than even I was when I was alive." Dragonflare continued to question, "How would you say so?" Dragonair explained, "Well, when I was alive, I thought that the reign of a dragon meant that there was nothing else important about life, but you realized it. Friendship, Love, Equality, and Compassion is all what is important to a Ruler. You have those traits, and I am proud to say you would make a better ruler than I, and Fluttershy, well, she would stand as a fine queen by your side, but that is your decision."

Dragonflare started to tear up about what he said. For the first time ever, he was feeling the need to bring justice. "I promise, if I am dubbed anything in my life, I will never forget what you said to me." He said as his brother showed the way out of the dark, "Then go."

Dragonflare accepted as he ran into a bright light.

As Dragonflare opened his eyes, he saw a worried, bleeding Fluttershy looking down at him, "A-are you alright?" Dragonflare sat up as he took a huge gust of wind in, "Yes I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish what I started."

His mane turned fiery and he grew to larger size again as he took off after his evil brother.

Dragonice was pulled down by his tail by a heavy weight, getting thrown down on the ground. Dragonflare took his sharp claws and lashed out at Dragonice's permafrost body. Blood started to appear from Dragonice's body, which made Dragonice jump and buck off his brother. The two were now flying up at each other, Dragonflare sent flames on his brother's tail, as the tail started to slowly melt, making Dragonice worried.

Dragonice took Dragonflare's face and threw him away from him, giving him the chance to start back on his path to the castle. Out of nowhere, Dragonflare popped up from a cloud and shot fire at his brother's face. Dragonice roared as he took his brother and hurled him at a cloud, flying faster around it. Dragonflare was now frozen inside of the cloud.

"I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU HERE AND NOW! SAY YOUR LAST GOOD BYES TO YOUR IDIOT GIRLFRIEND DOWN THERE." He roared as he charged an icy wind from his mouth.

Suddenly, cloud started to move, it changed shape. There were two pointy cones on each side of the cloud, an oval shaped pit forming at the bottom, and two more glowing yellow ovals appearing from the middle. On the top, fire started to emit from the cloud. If was in the form of Dragonflare's face.

A huge roar came from the cloud and Dragonice was sitting there, sitting there looking straight into the eyes of the beast. The head charged a glow in his mouth, one that was so big, he couldn't stop it. Dragonice turned around and flew as fast as he could away from it. The blast was executed, and was gaining on Dragonice. Dragonice's body started to evaporate, his body was splitting, and he roared louder than ever.

"THIS CAN'T BE! I AM THE STRONGEST! I AM THE KING! I AM YOUR GOD! I AM!" Dragonice's permafrost caught fire, his eyes went into his head, and his body was being distorted. Within seconds, Dragonice's body was no more.

The clouds were cleared up and the sun shone brightly, making the dragon heads icy core melt around Dragonflare. Everyone, even the mane 6, were all cheering. As he was hearing the rejoicing of people, Dragonflare slowly crashed to the ground, and changed back to his normal state.

Fluttershy ran up to him as he was recovering from the crash. She looked down at his squinting eyes, as he tried to to get up from the fall. "Dragonflare…I-" before she could finish, he started to talk.

"Fluttershy, before I knew you, I thought that when I took over Equestria, everypony was going to do what they were told. I was misguided until I met you, you're kindness has helped me realize what is most important, friendship. But even so, I'm sorry for what I have done, and I just want to let you know, I love you, and I will never stop loving you." He said with a blushing smile.

"Oh Dragonflare…" she said as the two's heads started to get closer, his head tilted just a little bit, as they locked they're lips together. Fireworks went off in their minds, and they laid down on the ground, hoping it would never end. They separated each other as saliva was connecting their tongues together. "Dragonflare…I will never let you go…I love you" she quietly said.

They heard a chariot close by them as they saw Princess Celestia. Celestia gasped she saw the sight of him.

"So, it was you." She said calmly. Dragonflare bowed to her, "Yes, and I want to say that I have learned something very true from this pony right here, and I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you and your kingdom, and I forgive you for what you did to my brother.

Celestia smiled as she continued, " Well, I'm very glad that you could find your way through this journey. I think I have something special for you once you are properly healed from this fight."

Just then the five of the mane six ran up to him. "Dragonflare! You're okay! Thank goodness." Said Twilight in relief. "Man! You were like a super fast super strong super duper hero!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Three weeks past and after Dragonflare was healed, he was dubbed "King of the Dragons" and was given his own land as a gift. He lived together with Fluttershy permanently and they lived happily together.

The End.

Hi everyone! This is MM123, just here to say thank you for reading my fanfic. I'd appreciate if you'd like to leave some criticism or some nice comments in the review section. Now, I WAS going to plan on making an EG spin-off or a sequel to this, but I'll have to decide in the future, thanks again!

-MM123

The original "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" characters are all owned by Lauren Faust.


End file.
